Zac Guthrie
Zac Guthrie Efron (b. October 18, 1987) is a mutant and a descendant of the Cheyarafims. He is the younger brother of Cannonball and Husk, making him the third oldest child out of the eleven Guthrie siblings. He is a member of the X-Men Kids. Zac is a member of the Guthrie and Larkin family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Graviton Field: Nightwing can manipulate gravitons, the (theoretical) particles that cause gravity. He can change the weight of objects, fly, or form a force field. Nightwing can negate the force of gravity on himself and on other living beings and objects through anti-gravitons. (Gravitons are subatomic particles which carry the force of gravitational attraction. Anti-gravitons are subatomic particles that are the counterparts to gravitons, but have an opposite charge.) Previously, in order to reduce the pull of gravity on an object or a living being other than him, Nightwing needed to be in physical contact with that object or being. Now, Zac can project a gravity distortion field that can increase or decrease gravity on an object that he is in close proximity to, but not necessarily in physical contact with. He has also learned to increase gravity in a specific direction on an object or person allowing him and others to simulate controlled, directional flight. When Nightwing uses his power small blue circular marks often appear around his forearms and lower legs and sometimes on part of whatever object he is touching and using his power on. More recently, a blue distortion field surrounds any person or object affected by his powers. He now seems to hover and fly in any direction at will. The limits of the amount of mass on which Nightwing can successfully use his power are not yet known. Nightwing can control the extent to which he reduces the pull of gravity enough so that he can hover above the Earth's surface at the height he desires, and not simply keep on going upward into outer space. Apparently Nightwing can also increase the pull of gravity on himself through generating gravitons. In his first clash with the Snarks, Nightwing thus successfully resisted the pull of a Snarl tractor beam that had a force equivalent to six times Earth's gravity. Shockwave Generation: He can direct a wave of seismic energy by striking a victim with his hands. This typically creates a massive shock wave damaging and/or disorientating all within line-of-fire, shatter objects, create shock waves, or cause earth tremors. Telepathic Resistance: Zac was at first very hard to telepathically detect or influence, and as time went by Zac finally became completely immune against psionic attacks. Powers as a Whitelighter Whitelighter Powers: *''Orbing:'' The ability to teleport in orbs. *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. *''Healing:'' *''Remote Orbing:'' The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. *''Omnilingualism:'' The abilit to speak the language of any charge. Other Powers: *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Abilities as a Ninja Zac's most notable talent is his skill as an artist, and he is said to have drawn thousands of pictures. Zac's drawing ability is also the source of his jutsu, known as Super Beasts Imitation Picture. To be able to execute his Super Beasts Imitation Picture technique, Zac carries around a specialized custom scroll to draw on; the scroll's roller has compartments for Zac's ink brush and to hold a supply of ink. In the 'Three-Tails Arrival' arc, Zac and Sai is seen leaving a supply store where they gets their ninja ink, which Sai says is the ink that works best for their Super Beasts Imitation Picture techniques. By infusing his chakra into the ink beforehand and drawing objects with a brush on his scroll (something he can do very quickly), Zac is able to bring his creations to life by animating the ink directly off the page. These creations grow to life-size once they have been brought to life--similar to Deidara's Exploding Clay constructs. Zac typically creates giant birds for long range transport, and giant wildcats for attack, or objects like umbrellas for everyday use. He can also make copies of himself for reconnaissance. For discreet communiqués when he is undercover, Zac is able to turn the words he writes into small animals, allowing them to travel to their intended target unnoticed. Zac is also highly intelligent, having a lot of training from his teammate Crystal, who has an IQ above Shikamaru and Kakashi. With his intelligence, Zac has helped and completed many missions with it. Wielding two giant kunais, Zac is talented in Kenjutsu. He is able to hold his own against Zacha and Tom, who are both members of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist and two of the most talented sword users in Konoha. Elemental Techniques:'Zac has an extensive knowledge of and skill with elemental jutsu. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards wind chakra, being able to use several high-level wind-based jutsu without hand seals. Zac is also very experienced with fire-based jutsu. He is able to use some of the simplest fire jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). 'Abilities Master Martial Artist: Zac has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. He holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the X-Men Kids, Zac is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered several fighting styles on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Zac is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Russian, Spanish and German; he has extensive knowledge of Italian, Arabic and Portuguese. Master Strategist and Tactician: After being the team leader of the Wildcats for years, Zac has developed exceptional leadership skills and is gifted in tactics. This has made it possible for him to lead a team on several missions with the X-Men Kids. Quick learner: Zac is an extremely quick study, as it only had passed a few weeks from that he discovered his powers until he became a full-fledged member of the X-Men Kids. For most mutants it takes months or even years to get full control over their powers, but Zac only needed about two weeks, even though he has quite powerful/advanced abilities (the strongest in his family). The same goes for his ninja training; he learned 10-years worth of training in a couple of months and Zac excelled in everything he was taught. He is as good as the other X-Men Kids who are ninjas, even though they’ve trained since they were around six years old. Skilled Artist: His talent for drawing was quickly discovered, and with Crystal's advice it became the foundation for his ninjutsu. The speed and accuracy at which Zac paints is almost superhuman, as stated by Zacha, and as seen when he is able to paint five lions under three seconds without even looking. Strength level Class 25-50: Zac possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over 40 tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Appearance' Zac is strikingly handsome with light brown hair, fairly tan skin, deep blue eyes and a dazzling smile. Almost every girl at Xavier High swoon over him. 'Personality' Zac has a very kind personality and stays sharp to what he wants. He is an optimist, and slightly naïve. At first, Zac was very conflicted, torn between his image as "Zac the Basketball Guy" and "Zac the Performing Arts Dude". This is further complicated by his father and his friends who want him to choose basketball instead of singing. Zac is an extremely understanding and accepting person, proved on numerous occasions, such as when he became a mutant and found out that all of his best friends (and love interest) were too. In another instance, Zac accepted the fact that Crystal would have children with other men. Zac is very close to his father, who wants him to get into a good college with a basketball scholarship, most likely University of Albuquerque. He was still close to him when Zac found out that he was actually adopted. 'Equipment' Digivice: Zac carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Patamon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Zac carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Hope around his neck. This allows his Patamon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Eskrimas: Giant Kunais: They have the general appearance of kunai with similar bases, but the blades instead are curved, elongated and single-edged, giving them similar appearance and function to swords. Each of the blades has a small hole right near its long, bandaged hilt, which at its edge sports a larger versions of the standard ring all kunai have. They are usually bandaged and strapped to Zac’s back. Shuriken/Kunai: Zanpakutō: 'Transportations' Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:Americans Category:Married Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobi Category:Whitelighters Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order Members Category:Shinigamis Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 25-50) Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Long Range Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Guthrie family Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Shockwave generation Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Psionic Resistance Category:Fire Release users Category:Wind Release users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1987 Category:Libra (sign) Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Gravitikinetics Category:Cheyarafims Category:Orbing Category:Larkin family